First Kiss
by ThePhantomWriter1102
Summary: Beast boy and cyborg got in an argument about BB being a wimp so to end it cyborg says BB has to kiss raven if hes not a wimp then.What will happen?BB-Rae And slight Rob-Star/One-Shot R
1. Chapter 1

**First Kiss**

**Okay so im trying to get better at writing since someone told me i suck .{-_-'}Heres a one shot about my fav couple BBRae!Little bits of RobStar in their!  
Disclaimer:Sorry i wish i did but i dont own the teen titans!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**BB:18  
Rae:19  
Cy:23  
Star:20  
Rob:20**

**"Talking"  
**_'Thinking'  
"_Telipathic Talk_"_

**"Dude,I am so not a whimp!"An angry beastboy yelled at the tin man in front of him.**

"You dont even have muscles!"He said gesturing towards his could see robin and starfire in the backround just watching them argue.

**"Boyfriend Robin,What are they arguing of now?"She said tring to remeber the correct way to speak what robin has been teaching her.{BTW,Robin has been tutoring star in the language department!}Robin just sighed and shaked his head slowly.**

**"From what i remeber , Cyborg called Beastboy a little pipqueak and he started agruing with him"Robin tryed hard explaning to the girl next to him.**

**"What is a Pip Queaks?"She asked looking at him confused."Uhh..."He was just about to answer when the matalec door slid open and raven came slowly sat down in the window and opened her book in some language none of them could looked over at her.**

**BB's POV**

**When she walked in he felt like he was about to pass didnt get it he never felt this way with terra and he really liked just felt so diffrent with raven he had a strong erge to make her happy when she was around every time she laughed{Rarley}he felt his heart , if he didnt know better he would say hes in thats just crazy,right?**

**Rae's POV**

**As soon as I started reading i felt like someone was watching me.I slowly looked around the room until my eyes locked with quickly jerked his eyes away from mine.I had a light blush on my cheeks and I automaticly Pulled my hood you listened closely you could here a lightbulb break in the hallway.'**_Damn it,why do i feel this way about beastboy!'_

_'You know why rae-rae'_**Chimed in a very happy emotion in a singsong voice.**

_**'**__No i refuse to admit i like beastboy he so annoying and erisponsible!'_**Raven said as she refused to admit she liked that green-bean.**

_'b-but,r-raven he's so n-nice to me...'_**Timid said quietly **

_'Yea and he makes an awsome sparing partner!'_**Brave said as she raised her fist in a pose only she could pull off.**

_'Yes,raven garfield seems to be quiet serious at times t-...'_**Before Knowledge could finish raven interuppted.**

_'Okay,okay i get i'll admit i do think h-he's kinda cute...'_**As raven finishes that sentunce she relizes something was in her opened her eyes to see beastboy waving his hand in her face.**

**BB's POV**

**i saw her eyes stare into mine those beautiful purple orbs seemed like dimands to said if i kissed raven i wont be counted as a whimp,So here goes nothing.I leaned in and kissed her gently before hurrying up and running strieght to my room.i flopped on my bed trying to catch my breath .I still coudnt belive i kissed her we got in the friend zone about 2 years ago and now i think i ruined it all because of some dumb little agrument with cyborg.**

**Rae'sPOV**

**I was sitting thier in just kissed me...It took me a few minutes to register that.I looked at my other teammates they were smiling and staring at me.I blushes and rushed out of the room.I walked down the hallway to beastboys room and stuttered before knocking.I heard some rumiging before the door opened.**

**BB's POV**

**I froze raven was standing in my door ganna die shes ganna give me a slow painful death.i sighed"Rae,just do your..!"I was interupted by raven's lips on mine before i could react she parted and said smiling to me"That was my first kiss you idiot"She walked down the hall to her i know is that im ganna kiss her again.**

_**And right he was they kissed on their first date,The titan parties, and Lastly their wedding**_

_**Okay i hope that was good it was my first one-shot!Im not saying they didnt kiss any other time but those are the ones i can name!**_


	2. Author

hey guys i just wanted to tell you im rewrting this story so please so check it out ill try to update it when i can but i never know when i gatta do a mountain high pile of homework so please dont yell at me for not updating!


End file.
